Todo en su lugar
by Lesly Azenet
Summary: El creia en el destino.Lo que no sabia es que el destino a veces puede estar en tu contra. ¿Quien dijo que los ex siempre se quedan como ex?En ocasiones estos quieren quedarse y ellos deberán confiar en su amor o esto no acabara nada bien. Les daré un consejo : no crean que le enemigo es el que pueden ver. El enemigo es aquel del que no desconfían. Mal summary.
1. Chapter 1

« **_Estoy embarazada. Tú eres el padre._**» Esas palabras habían volteado su mundo al revés. No quiere decir que eso era malo. En realidad era algo lindo, mágico e inexplicable, era como su primera vez juntos: aterradora y perfecta.

Todo en su vida marchaba bien para ambos. -Bueno…al menos cuando lograban ponerse de acuerdo- pero esa semana era una semana complicada para ambos y en realidad tal vez ese era solo un comienzo.

Brennan tenía que pasar todo el fin de semana en un congreso que se daría en los Ángeles con su ex amante y profesor Michael. Si, Booth juraría que podría matar a ese tipo cuando lo viera, aunque en este caso el destino había jugado en su contra. Ya que el tendría que pasar esos dos días en un campamento para padres e hijos con Parker. En realidad eso no era lo que le molestaba porque el amaba más que nada en el mundo a su hijo pero el solo imaginar que su huesos pasaría dos días con un cretino que solo se la quería llevar a la cama y que dormirían bajo el mismo techo le provocaba pensamientos oscuros y siniestros por lo que en dos ocasiones había tenido que ir a confesarse.

-Sabes huesos, tú podrías ir con nosotros y cancelar esa estúpida conferencia sobre homostipios.- Sus manos recorrían su cadera mientras sus labios mordían el lóbulo de su oreja, ella soltó una risita y voltio a ver al agente que solo se encontraba cubierto por su famoso bóxer del Capitán América y calcetines. Ese atuendo hacia que tuviera pensamientos impuros, pero reprimió su deseo.

-Homínidos Booth. No existen los homostipios.- Lo corrigió la antropóloga. – Yo quiero ir a esa conferencia tanto como tú quieres un plasma.- Booth solo rio ante su comentario. En verdad él quería un plasma, había pasado todo el fin de semana sobornándola para que compraran uno pero ella se negó y el acabo cansándose. Ella siempre ganaba.

-Es que yo de verdad te extrañare mucho.- Depósito un beso en su cuello. –Te extrañare más de lo que te imaginas.- Sus manos desabrocharon el primer botón de su blusa y panto un casto beso en su pecho ante esto ella solo gimió. Sabía que esto no tendría un final feliz.

-Booth tenemos que arreglarnos para ir al trabajo.- Dijo mientras el agente jugueteaba con el botón de sus jeans e introducía un dedo entre este. –Esto no va a convencerme Booth.- Pero el agente solo se limito a sonreír maliciosamente y con un rápido movimiento termino con los botones de su blusa y acaricio sus senos aun con sujetador mientras introducía su mano en sus jeans dejando que ella soltara un gemido ahogado.

-Booth…Esto no….no es…justo.- Sus palabras salían entre cortadas, se mordió el labio y sujeto las muñecas del ex ranger, lo miro desafiante y lo beso con intensidad. Sus lenguas chocaron, era como una danza exótica en sus bocas, pero la antropóloga se canso de jugar solo con su boca y bajo hasta encontrar a su miembro. Estaba duro y erguido. Abrió su boca y lo introdujo dentro de ella, al principio fue algo lento, quería torturarlo como él lo había hecho al besarla, pero después el comenzó a marcarle el ritmo y ella lo dejo. Saco el miembro de su boca y comenzó a lamber la punta, le dio un suave beso y comenzó a lamber y succionar haciendo que gritara su nombre.

-Bren…Vamos no quiero correrme…así…Oh nena.- Ella no escucho sus suplicas y siguió con su tarea. Lambio lentamente y mordió con cuidado de no lastimarlo, volvió a succionar hasta que por fin sintió una mezcla viscosa, salada y caliente en su boca. Lo saco de su boca y le deposito un beso en la punta. El la miro con sus ojos oscurecidos de deseo y la recostó sobre el piso de madera. No le dio oportunidad de hablar porque sus palabras fueran silenciadas por sus labios y sus gemidos fueron ahogados por su ágil lengua. Sus manos ya se encontraban en sus senos y jugaban con sus pezones. Ella pronuncio algo pero el hizo caso omiso y siguió su recorrido con su boca. Lentamente bajo hasta su cuello para después posar su boca en uno de sus pezones y comenzar a lamber pero antes de que ella lo detuviera bajo hasta su abdomen y marco un camino de besos que rodeaba su ombligo.

_«Hola Brennan habla Michael, al parecer no estás en casa. Solo marcaba para informarte que ha habido un error en el hotel y que tendremos que compartir habitación porque nos han reservado la misma y no hay más disponibles.»_

El teléfono emitió un suave pii y la operadora les infirmo que su mensaje había sido guardado. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuanta cuando sonó.

Booth miro a Brennan con incredulidad y se dirigió al cuarto cerrando la puerta de un portazo tras él.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por sus reviews a Sukatao y a Alexa28 porque me motivaron a seguir escribiendo esta historia. También muchas gracias a YessiEv y a Susana69 por agregar esta historia a sus favoritas. Porque ¿Qué seria un intento de escritora sin lectores? Bueno aquí le dejo un nuevo capitulo y espero poder actualizar pronto aunque la verdad no se si hoy tenia inspiración o fueron los 2 tranquilizantes que tome porque me lo recomendó mi psiquiatra y mi madre me obligo a tomar.**

**N/A: Por falta de presupuesto no pude comprar los derechos de autor de la serie por lo que esto lo hago por mera diversión y sin fines de lucro (si fuera así estaría en prisión y ahí no hay Internet). Todos los personajes mencionados en este capitulo y en el anterior pertencen a HH y SN.**

**Capitulo 2.**

-¿Booth?- La antropóloga lo llamo sin obtener respuesta alguna al entrar a la habitación. El se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama mirando hacia el suelo, así que se acerco lentamente a la cama y tomo asiento a su lado. Sin emitir una palabra alguna lo abrazo y comenzó a besar suavemente sus mejillas y su cabello. De pronto sus miradas se encontraron, el murmuro un _« Lo siento » _y ella se limito a sonreír.

- No tienes ninguna razón para estar celoso de Michael.- ¿En realidad no había motivo para que se pusiera celoso? Pero ambos sabían la respuesta a eso. El en ningún momento dudo de su amada Huesos, el solo dudaba del estúpido troglodita.

-Huesos, es que no quiero perderte.- Su mirada yacía otra vez observando el piso. –Él es el hombre perfecto para ti. Es inteligente y tiene suficiente dinero para darte lo que yo no te puedo dar.- Ella sabía que él era todo lo que había deseado de un hombre, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás y era antes de conocer a Booth. Tal vez Michael podría satisfacerla intelectual, económica y sexualmente pero solo Booth había podido derribar las murallas que construyo a su alrededor y con él, el sexo no era solo un proceso para reproducirse, era una forma de demostrar su amor. Era perfecto.

- ¿Cómo puedes creer eso?- Una chispa de dolor cruzo su mirada. – Yo tampoco soy tu chica ideal y aun así estamos juntos. No soy rubia, ni abogada o periodista y tampoco cuido cuantas calorías consumo.- El último comentario los hizo sonreír a ambos. Ellos no eran nada de lo que deseaban de su pareja y ahí estaban, esperando un bebe y enamorados.

- Tú eres perfecta. Ninguna de esas chicas jamás me hará sentir como tu Huesos.- Acomodo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y se acerco suavemente para susurrar a su oído. –Ellas no son tan buenas en la cama.- Lo miro confundida y sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Así que solo estás conmigo porque soy buena en la cama?- Se acerco peligrosamente al agente y comenzó a sobar su entre pierna, subió su mano hasta su miembro y masajeo sobre la tela. – ¿Sabes algo? Cuando estas celoso tengo un alto nivel de excitación.- Susurro suavemente mientras lambia su oído.

Esas palabras habían encendido al agente pero con un rápido movimiento ella se levanto de la cama dejando su erección al descubierto y al agente con la respiración entrecortada. – Vamos tenemos que ir a trabajar o Angela comenzara a hacer preguntas inadecuadas para mi puritano novio.- Remarco la palabra puritano y miro a Booth.

-Tenemos algunas cosas de que hablar Huesos.- Brennan sabía que aun tenía que arreglar lo de la habitación del hotel pero más que eso necesitaba que Booth se sintiera tranquilo el fin de semana. Ella no quería que algún payaso del mundo muriera a causo de un tiro o que Sweets sufriera.

-Lo se Booth pe…- Sus palabras fueron silenciadas por los labios del agente. Sus labios sabían a la miel de maple con la que había inundado sus hot cakes. Su lengua invadía su boca quitando el poco oxigeno que les quedaba. – También tenemos "algo" que arreglar.- Dijo el agente señalando su miembro que aun estaba duro por la excitación.

La doctora reprimió su risa y juntos se encaminaron a la Suv. Una vez dentro comenzaron a discutir sobre su caso anterior. Ambos odiaban los casos de niños y odiaban aun más que los padres fueran los culpables del homicidio. Booth sabía que Brennan lo había tomado mas personal por su estado por eso se había encargado de permanecer con ella el mayor tiempo posible. Él sabia que por más fuerte que pareciera también era frágil.

El sonido del celular los interrumpió.

-Brennan.- Contesto al instante de manera automática. – ¿Sabes que eres la mejor amiga del mundo?- Booth la miro con duda y una sonrisa incrédula. – No me digas eso. Creo que hoy me encuentro hormonal así que no controlo mis sentimientos del todo.- Eso hizo que la sonrisa del ex ranger se trasformara en una extraña mueca que intentaba reprimir la risa.

-No creo que sea gracioso, aunque a Booth y a ti si les parece por lo que veo.- Lanzo una rápida mirada de ira al agente que se esforzaba por concentrarse en la pista. –Claro, hablamos cuando llegue al laboratorio. Ciao.

- ¿Así que Angela es la mejor amiga del mundo?- Pregunto aun mirando la calle llenada de automóviles. – No me mires así, es solo que es un tanto extraño que tú se lo digas.- Ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Siempre hacia eso cuando no entendía algo o le parecía extraño.

-Pues es algo que siempre he creído y que tú crearías si supieras lo que me dijo.- Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo rápidamente su rostro. –Pero no te lo diré. Es una sorpresa.

Antes de que él pudiera preguntar que era ya habían llegado al Jeffersonia y ella ya estaba depositando un casto beso en sus labios para bajar de la Suv. Le dedico una sonrisa y cerró la puerta haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano mientras se alejaba de la camioneta.

Booth solo suspiro profundamente y saco su celular del bolsillo de su saco, tecleo rápidamente y presiono el botón de enviar.

**_Mi pequeña cenicienta. Hoy se te dio mucho lo de huir, creo que heredaste ese don de Max porque se te da muy bien. Paso por ti para comer y espero respuestas (algo más también). Cuídense mucho. Los amo._**

**_Booth._**

Brennan sonrió al leer el texto que le había enviado Booth. Siempre se había imaginado como seria Booth como pareja, pero nada de lo que había pensado se compraba con la realidad. La realidad-en el caso de Booth- siempre superaba la ficción. Reprimió sus, pensamientos al recordar la primera noche que habían pasado juntos, aun podía sentir las suaves caricias de agente sobre su piel y sus labios húmedos e hinchados por los besos.

-Tierra llamando a Brennan.- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la joven artista que miraba a su amiga con picardía. – ¿El sexo matutino es así de bueno?- Esa era una de las preguntas típicas que le hacia Angela cada vez que llegaba tarde.

- Hola para ti también- Dijo con sarcasmo mientras ambas caminaban hacia la oficina de la antropóloga.

- Eso es mera cortesía cariño y nosotras estamos en confianza.- En realidad ella había encajado muy bien desde el principio así que nunca habían tenido esas platicas cordiales que tienen las personas en donde se quedan sin conversación después de haber cruzado solo cuatro frases.

- Angela sabes que no te contare nada sobre la vida sexual de Booth y yo. El no es de los que divulgan algo como eso.- Bajo la mirada con rapidez y mordió levemente su labio procurando parecer seria y firme.

-¿Eso significa que fue un buen polvo mañanero?- Angela soltó una risita y Brennan se limito a asistir mientras sonreía. –Aun quiero detalles pero no te presionare.- La antropóloga la miro agradecida.

-No tienes que esperar tanto, te contare, pero antes necesito que me asegures que Hodgins me va a ayudar.- Angela saco de su bolsa un juego de llaves con un pequeño llavero que decía « _soy el rey del laboratorio_ » y se lo dio a su amiga.

-Sí, está todo arreglado. Mi esposo es un amor.- La artista recordó todo lo que su amado marido había pedido a cambio de esas llaves, aunque no fuera nada que no hubieran hecho antes era muy interesante la forma en la que él quería sacar provecho de algo que acabaría haciendo con su _pago_ o sin este.

- ¿Te pidió sexo a cambio verdad?- Ambas rieron ante la pregunta.

- No fue solo sexo amiga. Fue el sexo- Angela le guiño un ojo y camino hacia el escritorio. Su mira se detuvo en una esquina y tomo una nota que se encontraba sobre un pila de expedientes. -¿Habías visto esto?- dijo señalando una pequeña nota con letras color violeta en donde se podía leer con facilidad:

**« ****_Las casualidades son las cicatrices del destino, pero nosotros solo seamos títeres de nuestra conciencia y para mentir nuestras opciones son infinitas. _**

**_Con amor un fiel servidor. _****»**

La nota no tenía ningún nombre, solo esa firma y las letras de peculiar color.

-Creo que debemos decirle esto a Booth.- Afirmo Angela mientras depositaba la nota en una bolsa de evidencias de las que guardaba Brennan en su escritorio.

-No creo que sea…- ¿No crees que es para tanto?- Pregunto la artista contradiciéndola. –Solo recuerda la última vez que no le avisaste de algo porque lo creíste sin importancia.- Remarco la palabra importancia imitando a su amiga.

-Está bien aunque tal vez solo se equivocaron o alguien quiso jugarnos una broma.- Eso pasaba con frecuencia desde que los nombraron la pareja del año en el FBI y el instituto los premio por su número de homicidios resueltos.

- Me quedare más tranquila si le informamos de esto.- Puso su famosa cara de suplica y extendió la bolsa para que la antropóloga la tomara pero después retiro la mano con rapidez y le pregunto si Hodgins podía examinarlo primero. La doctora solo asistió y después de dos minutos se quedo sola en su oficina revisando los expedientes que estaban en su mesa con pequeñas notas que decían «pendiente.»

Booth había pasado todo el día llenando papelería así que después de tres horas sentado en su escritorio se levanto para dirigirse a la cafetería y tomar un café americano bien cargado.

-Esta máquina se volvió a estropear.- Golpeo uno de los lados de la cafetera pero esta solo hizo un extraño ruido y saco un liquido de color marrón que no olía a café.

-Esa no es la máquina de café Seeley.- dijo señalando un pequeño letrero casi inelegible que se encontraba a lado del aparato. –Es de te.- Señalo la taza que sostenía el agente en su mano.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- La rubia solo le dedico una media sonrisa y se encogió los hombros.

- Entendí que no podía vivir sin ti.- Dijo sin rodeos dejando a Booth atónito.

**¿Quien crees que es nuestra rubia misteriosa? Hagan sus apuestas. No soy tan cruel porque este capitulo me ha quedado mas larguito y me he esforzado mas para que quede mono. Gracias a todos los que dejan Review y les mando un beso.**

**Oh antes que nada. Pueden sugerir cuando quieren que actualiza y se aceptan criticas constructivas para aquellos que quieran darme sugerencias. Ahora si ciao y mucho amor para todos los que leen :)x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todas las lectoras/os que revisan mis actualizaciones, a los que dejan reviews y a los que simplemente leen. Aquí les dejo la actualización y pido mil disculpas si notan faltas de ortografía pero la verdad se me complica escribir en el celular y pasarlo a la computadora.**

**N/A: Bones no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de recibo ninguna ventaja de este escrito, solo lo uso para fines de diversión y todos los personajes mencionados pertenecen a los creadores de la serie.**

* * *

**Capitulo embarazosas.**

-Volví porque no podía vivir sin ti.- El agente la miro atónito.

¿Era acaso una de sus bromas? ¿Qué se suponía que debía contestar ante tal afirmación?

-Yo…-La rubia lo interrumpió lanzando una carcajada risueña. –Vamos Seeley. ¿Dónde quedo tu sentido del humor? Yo jamás le haría algo así a Tempe.

Booth sonrió de medio lado y le ofreció una taza de té a la chica. –Nunca cambias ¿verdad Becca?- Ella solo asintió y lo acompaño hasta la puerta para dirigirse a la oficina del agente. Caminaron lento mientras se topaban con miradas curiosas de parte de los agentes y con risueñas secretarias que coqueteaban descaradamente con el ex ranger.

-Entonces ¿Algo va mal con Parker?- Recordó la última vez que la madre de su hijo lo había visitado en horario laboral o como lo llamaba ella, _una visita de cortesía._ Ese día lo visito porque Parker fue expulsado del colegio. Claro que él no había sido el culpable, ya que como a su padre, ambos compartían esa manía por ser _el caballero blanco de armadura brillante _y que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a aquel que lo necesitara, siempre y cuando fuera lo correcto. Pero eso no lo libro de la sanción que le pusieron sus padres y de su expulsión de 3 días.

-Humm…No podría decir que es precisamente malo.- El la miro receloso cuando acentuó tres veces la palabra _precisamente._ Ambos sabían que eso no sería del agrado de Booth.

-Dispara de una vez.- Rebecca hizo un extraño gesto con la mano imitando un arma y sus labios emitieron un ligero _pum_pero eso no provoco ninguna reacción en el agente.

-Hoy te comportas especialmente cómica Becca… ¿Es así de malo lo que tienes que decirme?- Ella llevo su dedo índice al seño de Booth.-No es nada malo Booth, al contrario, pero deja de fruncir el seño o tu futuro hijo tendrá un abuelo de papá.- Esta vez el si rio ante su ingenio.

-Lo que ocurre es que como ya sabes Parker y tú tendrán que asistir al campamento **_Panem _**dentro de dos días, el problema es que no habrá campamento.- El la miro incrédulo y con una expresión interrogativa pero antes de que la interrumpiera la rubia prosiguió con su discurso. –Esta mañana Kit, la encargada del campamento me llamo diciendo que se había cancelado porque encontraron un nido de serpientes debajo de las habitaciones de los chicos y que lamentaban mucho que no pudieran divertirse pero que lo primordial para ellos era la salud de nuestros hijos.- Suspiro y encaro al agente esperando alguna muestra de decepción en su rostro, entonces noto que él estaba sonriendo así que se limito chasquear los dedos para sacarlo de su trance, como si fuera alguna clase de hipnotista.

-¿Aun podre tener a Parker este fin de semana?- Ella lo miro pensativa. –No lo sé Seeley….pero que va, obvio que lo tendrás, aunque creí que estarías molesto por el campamento ya que te veías excitado.- El la reprendió por su última frase y su mente comenzó a vagar en porque le había dicho eso.

_Era sábado y la pareja dormía plácidamente en el sofá del apartamento de Booth. La noche anterior ambos estaban demasiado exhaustos para caminar hacia la habitación así que cuando Booth se quedo dormido en el sofá ella solo fue por una manta y se tumbo a su lado._

_El solo comenzaba a golpear sus parpados y el los abrió una y otra vez hasta que se adaptaron a la luz, entonces noto que unos brazos se aferraban a su cintura y que Brennan se encontraba profundamente dormida a su lado, con su cabeza en su pecho y con una de sus piernas aferrándose a la pierna de Booth. Sonrió ante su cara angelical mientras dormía y a su cabello revuelto que caía sobre sus mejillas, pero su sonrisa se volvió una mueca cuando sintió un dolor en su espalda._

_-Mierda, creo que dormir aquí no fue buena idea.- La antropóloga se retorció como si pudiera escucharlo y el no dijo nada mas por miedo de despertarla. Ella no había dormido bien a causa del embarazo, se levantaba todas las noches a las 4:47 a vomitar. Si, su bebe era igual de maniática del control que su amada Bones._

_Ella se volvió a retorcer y murmuro algo imperceptible. -Shhh duerme mi bello ángel.- Acaricio su cabello y puso un mechón rebelde detrás de su oído. Comenzó a depositar castos besos en su cabeza y bajo lentamente hasta sus mejillas, llego hasta la comisura de sus labios y la beso suavemente para finalizar en sus labios en donde ella media dormida correspondió con la misma intensidad._

_-¿Me amas?- Le dijo la chica que lo mirba con los ojos abirtos y ya completamente despierta una vez que se separaron,el solo la volvió a besar hasta que sus lenguas se cansaron y la falta de oxigeno les impidió continuar. –Te amo más que a mi propia vida Bones. Jamás lo dudes ¿me entendiste?- Ella asintió como una niña pequeña y se separo de Booth para quedar sobre el. – ¿Booth?- Se mordió el labio y lo miro inocentemente, se acerco a su oído y le susurro. – ¿Puedes demostrarme eso rompiendo las leyes de la física conmigo?- No sabía cuando su Brennan se había vuelto dulce y penosa pero el amaba todas las facetas que ella le mostraba, aunque esta sin duda era una que no vería muy seguido porque ella no era nada insegura en la cama._

_-Siempre es un placer hacer eso Bones.- Sin previo aviso se abalanzo sobre su boca y comenzó a exigir espacio entre ella con su lengua, ella lo acepto gustosa y empezó a frotar su cadera con la pelvis del agente haciendo que este gruñera y que sus sexos se encontraran. No sabía en qué momento había sido pero ambos se encontraban sin camisa y el ranger estaba masajeando hábilmente su senos que aun estaban cubiertos por su sostén. Ella gimió al contacto y sintió sus pezones endurecerse cuando el agente los succiono y mordió ligeramente para no causarle dolor pero si para excitarla, así que con un rápido movimiento ella bajo su mano hasta el pantalón del agente, desabrocho su cinturón y metió su mano. Sintió su miembro duro emitiendo calor y comenzó a subir y bajar su mano una y otra vez hasta que el agente la detuvo._

_-Te necesito ya, sin juegos previos por favor.- Lo miro con una mezcla de diversión y continúo masajeando su pene. El la miro incrédulo y lentamente descendió su mano hasta su glúteo y toco el pedazo de tela que impedía que sus sexos estuvieran al descubierto._

_-Estas tan mojada Bren, vamos nena.- El introdujo un dedo entre la prenda y comenzó a masajear sus labio, entonces si pensarlo metió el dedo dentro de ella haciendo que esta dejara su tarea y se aferrara de sus espalda clavando las uñas en ella. Lo introdujo una y otra vez._

_-Te quiero dentro de…de mi-Le susurro la doctora con jadeos entrecortados. Eso era lo único que el agente quería escuchar de sus labios pero antes de que pudiera culminar con su tarea el móvil de Brennan comenzó a sonar insistentemente._

_-Deja que suene.- Murmuro ella mientras lo besaba. –Oh mierda Boooth- Su nombre sonaba increíble en sus labios. El celular sonaba aun más fuerte que la vez anterior y después de una mirada de ira al artefacto atendio la llamada._

_-Habla el agente Booth. Asistente personal y sumiso sexual de la doctora Brennan. Se breve y directo.-La doctora reprimió la risa y le dio un codazo a su compañero, debería de estar enfadada pero desde que vivía con Booth aprendió a tomar todo con mas diversión._

_La cara de su novio se torno de mil colores y pareció enmudecer contestando con simple monosílabos y sonrojándose. Colgó y miro a Brennan. –Era Becca, está afuera, al parecer no escuchamos cuando tocaba y te llamo porque yo no contesto mi móvil.- Ella no se movió de su sitio y el grito.-Anda mujer vístete que ella sigue afuera.-_

_-Por Dios Booth esto es algo normal que ella deb….-El la interrumpió lanzándole una camisa mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta._

_-Hola Becca.-Saludo el aludido. –Hola Rebecca.-Dijo Brennan que abrazaba a su novio por la espalda y depositaba un beso en su mejilla antes de desaparecer de la sala._

_-Booth…humm creo que vuelvo cuando estés mas disponible.- dijo señalando su erección._

-¿Por qué siempre te burlas de ese día?- Le reprocho cuando se volvía a reír al recordar al agente semivestido y con una erección un tanto difícil de ocultar. –Es porque tú te burlaste de Max alegando que tenía un miembro pequeño. Cosa que aun dudo de cómo te enteraste.

-Es fácil. Cuando lo investigue la mitad de sus ex novias lo mencionaron.- La tranquilidad de su voz la ofendía. Era algo suficiente malo que los investigara como para agregarle que hablaba, más bien interrogaba a todo aquel que lo conociera.

-¿Sabes? Le daré a Brennan un regalo enorme. Se lo merece por soportarte a diario más de 13 horas al día y sin querer asesinarte en su cocina o mientras te duchas.- Rodo los ojos y miro rápidamente el reloj colgado en la pared de su oficina.

-¡Mierda! Me tengo que ir Becca, se supone que comería con Bones pero por lo visto esto ya será una cena.- Corrió rápidamente a la salida y rio cuando escucho que Rebecca le gritaba –ADIOS DRAMATICO Y ESCLAVO SEXUAL DE BRENNAN.

¿Debería de llamar a la policía? No, eso era muy exagerado y solo iba con 1 hora de retraso. ¿A quien llamaba en las emergencias como estas? Si, ella llamaba a Booth pero como lo llamaba si él era el desaparecido y no podía comunicarse con el porqué ella tenía su móvil. Estúpida Brennan como metes dos celulares en tu bolso y no te percatas. Ah claro, es que se quedo embobada viendo su vientre por media hora en el espejo. Se veía un poco abultado y cada vez que se acordaba que un mini Booth crecía dentro de ella le producía un sentimiento de plenitud.

Una mano se poso en su hombro y ella se sobre salto.

-Oh Booth, me has asustado. - Lo dedico una cálida Mirada mientras sellaba sus labios con los suyos como saludo. – ¿Por qué has tardado? Me he preocupado. Tú nunca eres impuntual.

–Esto valió la pena Bones.- Dijo mientras le ayudaba a tomar sus cosas y abrochaba su abrigo. – Hoy fue Becca a mi oficina, y no, no es nada malo. Resulta que el campamento fue cancelado y aunque Parker estará conmigo el fin de semana no tenemos porque dejarte viajar sola.- Sonrió ampliamente. –Porque sabes que no dejare que ese idiota este cerca de ti.

–Booth tu sabes que el único idiota al que amo es a ti.- El agente soltó una carcajada al escuchar lo que le había dicho. – ¿Ósea que soy un idiota pero soy tu idiota?- La pregunta sonaba tonta y graciosa pero así era su Bones. –Si Booth, no entiendo porque conviertes mis afirmaciones en preguntas.- dijo exasperada.

Temperance recordó lo que su amiga le entrego esa mañana y suspiro agradecida al ver que todo saldría mejor de lo planeado. –Booth- Lo llamo. – ¿Recuerdas el incidente con la habitación de hotel y todo el relajo que hizo Michael? –_ Como si pudiera olvidarlo _pensó el agente. –Si Bones, lo recuerdo. – Ella agito la cabeza y comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso. Rápidamente saco un llavero que decía **_The King of the lab_** y el frunció el seño.

–Cuando se regala una casa solo se da la llave y esperas a que él se compre su propio llavero, pero aprecio el detalle. – Ella negó mientras se reí de su ocurrencia. – No Booth. Lo que pasa es que yo no quería estar en la misma habitación u hotel que Mike.

– ¿Ahora le dices Mike? – la interrumpió abruptamente. –Error mío. Lo siento amor, ahora déjame acabar Sr. Gruñón. – Dijo mientras besaba su seño hasta que este se relajo considerablemente. – Yo le llame a Angela y le pedí que le digiera a su amado esposo que me prestara su casa en los Angeles y después de mucho sexsoborno el acepto. Esa era la sorpresa que te tenia y como ahora tu y Parker están libres, ambos pueden estar conmigo ahí si quiere.

–Iremos a los Angeles muñeca…lo siento babe, lo de muñeca fue un reflejo de la emoción.- Ella odiaba que le digieran muñeca aunque tenía que aceptar que en Booth sonaba sensual.

–Olvídalo tigre y avanza de una vez porque no puedo responder de mis actos.- El no respondió y avanzo con rapidez. Últimamente las hormonas controlaban a su novio y decía cosas sin sentido después de una charla coherente, pero el sabia que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. Sexo. Cada vez que le decía Tigre significaba que algo había encendido la mecha que decía _sexo_ dentro de ella.

El amaba ser el causante de sus cambios hormonales.

* * *

**Bienvenidas a la hora la hora en la que me hago la que si escribo. Jaja gracias de nuevo a sus comentarios en el globito amarillo si les gusto pueden volver a darle Click y escribirme algo bonito, feo,de amor, todo lo que quieran es bien recibido.**

**TR.**

**Sukatao : al final no meti a Hannah aunque ese habia sido mi proposito pero mi mente me gano y dije NO, LA MUY PE**A NO SE MERECE UN CAPITULO...aun. Comparto tu odio.**

**BoNesjOsY: Gracias por recordarme que no mate a Booth de aunque amaria ser cruel con el.**

**Alexa28: Tus comentarios me ponen las pastillas son buenas al parecer asi que tomare mas de ves en cuando. Me alegra mucho que te guste y pues aunque iba ser Hannah le tengo algo mejor preparado a ella para cuando aparezca esta misteriosa, bueno al menos aun no y pues Booth nacio asi aunque me muero por tener un hombre asi en mi cama. Gracias por ti comentario de verdad :)**

**Y gracias a Dianuuka y a .12.**

**No olviden el globito amarillo y un beso grande para todas con mucho amor de mi para ustedes.**

**-A.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Hay depredadores que abundan en las noches frías y obscuras de esos días calurosos de verano, se esconden entre los arbustos o observan entre las persianas de las ventanas, acechando a su presa cual cordero indefenso fuera, pero hay un tipo especial de depredador, aquel que puede esperar inmóvil a que su momento llegue. Como una garrapata que después de un largo invierno aferrada al tronco de un árbol observa frente a ella un cuerpo que emana calor, entonces sin pensarlo, ataca, suave y meticulosamente, solo necesita dejarse caer. Porque nunca hay que olvidar que la paciencia es una virtud bien recompensada.

-¿Qué es eso?- Cuestiono la doctora al ver la carpeta de color amarillo opalina que el agente lanzo mientras se sentaba en el bar de la cocina. Le quito un trozo de pay a su novia de la mano provocándole un gesto de indignación.

-Se supone que no te gusta Bones- señalo el pedazo de postre que ahora se encontraba en su boca. La observo hacer un puchero _**¿desde cuándo Bones hace pucheros? **_

-Booth, esto… - dijo mirando sus ligeramente abultado vientre. –Esta pequeña cosa que crece dentro de mí, tiene gustos muy parecidos a su padre. Ayer quería una hamburguesa y yo soy vegetariana. –Su visión comenzó a nublarse a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y con un deje de niña pequeña se limpio la nariz con el antebrazo.

-¿Algo está mal en mi? Solo pienso en sexo cuando te veo, nunca me había costado contenerme, quiero llorar por todo y estos horribles antojos.

El agente se acerco con cuidado felino hacia su chica dejando su cabeza apoyada en su pecho y las manos de este rodeando su cintura. La amada mujer independiente de la que se había enamorado lo había sorprendido de nuevo Había dejado todo para convertirse en una bella muñeca de porcelana, aguardando a que alguien la protegiera pero aun así parecía intimidante como una gata montesa.

-Nada, escúchame, nada nunca estará mal en ti.-

Ella levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos color avellana de su amado y lentamente su acerco a sus rostro, hasta sentir su respiración en sus mejillas y chocar su nariz contra su mentón. Se acerco a su labios y entre abrió su boca, el agente hizo lo mismo, aguardando su beso, pero este no llego. Ella cerró los ojos y sin más preámbulo lo beso. Fue un beso suave, son prisa ni necesidad de detenerlo, era dulce y sabían a pay. Ahora ambos tenían una razón más para amar el pay.

-Creo que te amo con locura pero no te lo diré hasta que esté realmente segura.

El rio ante su comentario, parecería que ella intentaba burlarse de él, aunque por el tono de voz que la antropóloga había usado juraría que ella no bromeaba.

-¿Así que aun no me amas?- frunció el ceño y encaro la ceja. –Sabes mi ego acaba de verse afectado, eres la primera mujer que no sucumbe ante mis encantos durante mucho tiempo y ahora dudas de tu amor por mí.

-Si te amo, pero no sé si es con locura hasta que deseche todas estas hormonas de mi organismo. Nadie puede dañar tu colosal ego vaquero y no todas tenemos como propósito darte nuestras bragas cuando nos emborrachas.

Booth se rio con ganas al escuchar su último comentario, ella nunca le perdonaría haberla embriagado para despedirla e intentar llevarla a su cama en la misma noche.

-Yo siempre supe que tú eras la indicada. No quería solo tus bragas. Te quería a ti junto a mí por 70 años.

Ella solo sonrió y un destello cruzo su mirada, sabía que no tenia opción, sus hormonas comenzarían a hacer de las suyas muy pronto y que nada podría cambiar eso.

-No creo que con los cambios que vive la sociedad actual y el medio ambiente podamos vivir plenamente durante un lapso de 70 años, mucho menos si contamos con que…- Su comentario fue silenciado abruptamente por los labios de Booth. Ella entrelazo su manos en su cuello y el la atrajo más hacia él, como si el espacio les impidiera amarse plenamente. Esta vez el fue salvaje, sus lenguas rozaban y sus cuerpos danzaban suavemente con la respiración entre cortada, sus manos viajaban por su espalda y la atraían cada vez más hacia su cuerpo. Se separaron solamente cuando necesitaron volver a respirar aire puro de forma natural. Brennan tenía su cabello ligeramente revuelto y sus labios de un intenso color rosado al igual que los de Booth. No le importaba que la callara de vez en cuando.

-¿Ya me dirás que es lo que tienes en esa carpeta?- dijo intentando calmar si impulso por besarlo de nuevo y para darle un cambio al tema de una forma estratégica.

-Humm pues la verdad eso te quería preguntar a ti porque estaba en tu oficina y dice "Para Temperance Brennan de un amigo intimo."- El intento parecer serio pero fue demasiado notorio su cambio de humor al leer la última parte. – Tal vez sea de Mike que no puede aceptar que no iras a su habitación a media noche.- Booth le acerco la carpeta y la extendió para que la tomara.

-Booth, creí que todo había quedado claro ya.

-Dile eso a Mike que marca cada dos minutos desde que le dijiste que no te quedarías en el hotel. No lo culpo, eres la mejor en todo lo que haces y el fue un idiota, pero ahora eres mi…la madre de mi futuro hijo.- Brennan sabía que él iba a decir MIA pero como ella odiaba su demostración de testosterona se había controlado a tiempo.

-¿Sabes que solo soy tuya?- una sonrisa cruzo el rostro del agente. Había atinado en el comentario.

-Lo dices para que calme a mi macho alfa ¿Verdad?

-No, lo hago porque es la verdad aunque sea algo irracional.

-Mentirosa.-La beso castamente. –Pero eres mi mentirosa.

Brennan tomo la carpeta y la abrió para poder examinar el contenido, tal vez si fuera de Michael, porque su ex amante amaba molestar a Booth, esa era la razón de sus continuas llamadas y mensajes de texto. Esta vez, se equivocaba, nada estaba más lejos de la realidad. Con poca destreza le dio la carpeta a Booth para que la viera y lo miro con un deje de miedo.

-¿Quién te envió estas fotos?- Su tono de voz suave y sensual fue remplazado por uno de preocupación.

-No tengo idea Booth. Estas fotos, todas, son de fechas distintas.

Dentro de la carpeta de un color que pasaría desapercibida por todos se hallaba una ardua tarea de paciencia. Era la misma foto en diferentes escenarios. Brennan y Angela.

-¿Brennan no te ha llegado nada mas? ¿Algo que hayas olvidado decirme?

Booth podría sonar paranoico por unas simples fotos, pero él había trabajado en casos así durante mucho tiempo y esto no era un simple juego para quien fuera que lo hubiera enviado.

-Bueno, hace unos días me llego una nota….

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?- la interrumpió antes de finalizar su frase.

-Porque no le tome importancia a algo tan absurdo, de hecho Ángela también estaba ahí.- Una alerta se activo en Brennan, rápida y letal como una culebra se adentro en sus sentidos, fue tan precisa que su mente entrelazo dos simples actos a la perfección. Tenía que mantener a Booth al margen de esto.

-Oh Booth, que tonta soy. Son las fotos que mande a pedir para el collage que le hare a Ángela. Ya sabes que Sweet me recomendó ser mas demostrativa con Angela y todo eso.- Brennan sonaba convencida, tanto que no parecía mentir, al parecer esa parte de ella también había vuelto.

-De acuerdo pero ¿estás segura?

-Completamente, tanto como *Veronica de que iba a morir.- El la miro confundido. –Es una novela de Paulo Coelho en donde la chica decide morir.- El solo asintió no tan convencido.

-Entonces ya que todo quedo claro con uno de tus intentos de darme un ejemplo normal ¿Qué te parece si nos damos un baño juntos?- dijo pícaramente.

-Esa idea- Beso.-Me agrada.-Beso.-Mucho, pero que te parece si antes le marco a mi amigo para agradecerle por las fotos.

-¿Amigo? Sabes Brennan deberías de conseguirte más amigas y menos amigos.

-Booth, también he salido con chicas.- Booth casi se atraganto al escuchar ese comentario. –Bromeo, nunca tuve un pasado lésbico, o al menos no que recuerde.

-Eso fue un tanto excitante pero aun así no me agrada tener que cuidarte de ambos sexos.- Ella rio ante su ocurrencia y le susurro suavemente al oído.- No necesitas cuidarme tanto como yo a ti Tigre.

-Me gusta cuando me dices Tigre.-Afirmo con una voz sensualmente ronca.

-Bueno Tigre, entonces espérame en la ducha mientras hago una llamada rápida.

Le guiño el ojo y se perdió en el pasillo que lo llevaba a la habitación que ahora compartían. Brennan observo su perfecta estructura ósea cuando se dio la vuelta y suspiro. Odiaba lo que haría.

Saco su teléfono y teclo un mensaje corto y preciso.

_**Nos vemos a las 4:47. No quiero tener que examinar tu cadáver así que asiste.**_

Pulso la tecla _send_, ya no había tiempo para el arrepentimiento pero para asegurarse de que nada cambiara de lugar borro el mensaje y se adentro al pasillo por donde Booth se había perdido de su vista.

¿Su relación seria a prueba de mentiras, aunque fueran por omisión?


End file.
